1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a TS(Transport Stream) multiplexing apparatus, and more particularly, to a TS multiplexing apparatus capable of accommodating a plurality of PES(Packetized Elementary Stream) on the basis of PCI(Peripheral Compliant Interface) in which, when PES signals in MPEG(Moving Picture Expert Group)-2 video/audio system are processed in real time as one unit, plurality of MPEG-2 video/audio PES stream transmitted via a PCI bus are processed by only one TS multiplexing apparatus, and then matched with ATM network.
2. Description of the Related Art:
Conventionally, when programs are generated with PMT(Program Map Table), PAT (Program Association Table), PCR(Program Clock Reference), video packet, audio packet, etc. as the object of multimedia, plurality of PES streams transmitted from the respective encoders should be processed by the corresponding number of TS multiplexing apparatus, resulting in the need of a number of TS multiplexing apparatus. For example, as a TS multiplexing apparatus with 5 input terminals is required for one channel, plurality of TS multiplexing apparatus for accommodating per channel is needed for many channels. This leads to the inefficient use of the TS multiplexing apparatus.